


Family Ties

by Enide_Dear



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, and if cant find them then I'll have to write them myself, look I need approx 1 million fics about Leslie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: don Corneo wants to punish Leslie for his betrayal, but three strangers save him in the last minute. But what do they want? And why do they keep calling him brother? And, most disturbingly of all, what is this new voice slithering through his mind?
Relationships: Leslie Kyle/don Corneo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Family Ties

*There has to be someone*, Leisley thought as ringed fingers slid through his hair, making his scalp crawl. The heat of the don body this close made sweat form on his skin, even though he felt icy cold to the core. *There has to be someone who can get me out of this.*

I was a childish pray and he knew it. He'd been alone all his life with no one to rely on and it wasn't about to change today. 

Not even though he needed it more than ever. 

He was pushed down on the messy soft bed, hands roaming everywhere and it was all he could do not to scream. Hands in his hair went from caressing to tugging silver locks - those damn silver locks that had fascinated both men and women all his life and which had now fascinated even the don, who gripped them and pressed his head downwards. *I'll cut them off,* Leisley though in a dull kind of desperateion. *I'll cut it all off.* But that wouldn't save him now. 

He felt oddly detached; half his mind floating in icy desperation and the other just screaming: *Help me. Help me. Help me.*

Help me. 

There were no one who could help him. He was alone, as always.

The crash of the door being destroyed jolted him back to his body almost painfully fast.

Leisley gasped and the don jerked back so hard he got a handful of silverhair with him, swearing at his guards even before they entered the room. But the men entering the room were not Corneos guards; Leisley knew that because he'd carefully selected and employed the men he'd been working with personally. None of them looked anything like this. No one he'd even seen before outside a ShinRa recruitment poster had the same silver hair as he. 

Leisley had heard all the jokes about being related to Sephiroth - a brother, or son, or cousin or something, despite there being no similarities between him and the General except the pigments of their hair. But these men....

The smallest was barely a man; more a boy although there was nothing childish about the sword in his hand or the manic gleam in his eyes. Shorter and lither than his brothers - and they must be brothers! - and he had still sliced through the steel enforced doors as if they were silk. Behind the three of them Leisley could make out the remains of his hand-picked guards. One had a neat bullet wound between his eyes. The other was just a gory stain on the floor. 

The boy giggled. Then he made an impatience gesture at the don and the two bigger brothers stepped forward, grabbing the dons arms and pulling him off the bed. One of them was huge and muscular and the other looked like he could give that Cloud Strife a run for his money concerning wearing a dress, but they both lifted the dons bulk as if he'd been a feather. Leisley could vaguely make out the screames coming from his former employees, but his mind was too filled with buzzing to take it in. 

The boy cocked his head. He hadn't sheated his sword. 

"You called for us brother. We came." He smiled. It was a smile that matched the insanity in his eyes in every way. 

Leisley had lived all his life in the slums and he'd worked a great part of it for an insane man, dealing with mad people. None of them came close to this boy. He backed away.

"Brother?" He gasped. He had no brothers. He had no family at all. 

"Well. Not quite." The boys stepped closer, too close. don Corneos screams behind them gained intensity, but neither Leisley nor the boy heeded them. A black gloved hand reached out - right hand, not the sword hand - and playfully tugged a lock of silver hair. The same colour as the boy and his brothers. "You are still too human. But close enough to call us."

"I didn't...." he barely dared to move. Somewhere out of sight, don Corneos screams cut of abruptly. 

"You did! The boy almost screamed and Leisley tried to back away but the grip on his hair was too tight. *I'm cutting it all off!*

"Don't do that brother." The short haired brother sautered over to them. "Then you will look like a normal boring human." He had blood on his face.

"You almost are anyway." The long haired brother smiled. "It is a shame about those eyes." He had blood on his teeth. 

His eyes. Yellow enough to be diluted green. Their eyes were all green and their hair silver and their skin too pale. Not quite human. Like Sephiroth. *And they can read my mind!*

"I think they are pretty!" The short haired protested but the long haired only sniffed 'hn' at that. 

The youngest one tossed his hair out of his eyes impatiently. 

"Enough! We helped you brother, now you help us. We are looking for our big brother. Cloud Strife. We know he's been here. Where is he?"

Leisley told them everything he knew, about Cloud and Avalanche and the grappling guns he gave them. What would be the point of lying? They had saved him, and they could read his mind. 

They left after that. They didn't ask if he wanted to come along. They didn't ask if he needed more help. They didn't explain what, or who, they were. 

Leisley didn't know if he felt relieved at that or betrayed. 

He was left alone in the room with three corpses, one of which was the former slum lord and he sat himself down heavily on the destroyed bed. Now what? He supposed with Corneo gone that the power over Wall Market fell to him. He knew everyone already. He was mostly respected. He'd even dealt with ShinRa a few times. He could do it, probably. 

But he was alone again. 

*Oh no my child. Never alone.*

Leisley started shaking and he couldn't stop himself as the female, inhuman voice slithered in to his brain, cooing and whispering.


End file.
